


La vérité seule.

by swantssea



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swantssea/pseuds/swantssea
Summary: S’il y avait bien une chose qui ne faisait plus rêver Martin, c’était les âmes-sœurs.  Pourtant, personne ne peut combattre le destin. Et la vérité seule importe à la fin.Un AU Soulmates où personne ne peut mentir à son âme-sœur, Martin perd espoir et Yann s'oublie dans son travail.





	1. Partie 1: La rencontre.

**Author's Note:**

> Enfin, je poste une partie de cet OS que j'ai découpé en morceaux. J'essayerai d'être régulière (un chapitre par semaine). J'espère que ça vous plaira...

S’il y avait bien une chose qui ne faisait plus rêver Martin, c’était les âmes-sœurs. 

Depuis son enfance, on n’avait cessé de lui conter des histoires sur celles-ci. Comment un jour, il la rencontra et il saura que la personne en face de lui sera la personne à qui il est destiné. Celle qui l’aimera tout comme lui il l’aimera plus que tout au monde, plus que sa propre vie. 

Les histoires d’âmes se racontaient toujours avant de s’endormir, là où dans d’autres univers, on parlait du prince charmant. Les âmes-sœurs faisaient fantasmer les plus jeunes comme les plus âgés et tout le monde connaissait ces couples, heureux, qui vivrait pour toujours ensemble. Ça faisait rêver, les âmes-sœurs. L’idée que, quelque part, dans le monde entier, se trouvait une seule et unique personne, pour qui on était fait pour aimer. 

Dès son plus jeune âge, Martin avait entendu parler de ces histoires dont sa sœur raffolait. Il en savait tout. Comment son cœur manquerait un battement en la voyant, comment ses yeux ne pourraient se détacher d’elle et comment il ne pourrait ouvrir la bouche sans dire la vérité. C’était pour ça que les âmes-sœurs faisaient rêver. Quelque part, dans le monde entier, se trouvait une personne à qui on n’aurait même pas besoin de mentir car elle accepterait la vérité seule. 

Cette personne accepterait chaque facette de notre personnalité, elle nous comprendrait comme nous la comprendrions. 

Martin mentirait s’il disait n’avoir jamais rêvé de ça. Bien sûr qu’il avait espéré, un jour, rencontrer une personne à qui il ne pourrait mentir. C’était presque stupide dans le fond, d’espérer ça mais, plus les années passaient et plus il perdait espoir. 

Martin allait fêter ses 26 ans et alors que ses amis et sa famille trouvaient, chacun leur tour, celle ou celui pour qui ils étaient fait, lui restait un éternel solitaire. Il enchaînait des petites-amies bien qu’il savait parfaitement, au fond de lui, qu’elles n’étaient pas son âme-sœur. Mais, personne ne pouvait le blâmer de vouloir s’amuser un peu. Amusement qui souvent se finissait mal, surtout quand la dite personne le quittait car, à leur tour, elle avait trouvé le bon. 

Alors, doucement, Martin perdait espoir, perdait foi en ce rêve d’enfant. A son âge, qu’elles étaient les chances qu’il la trouve enfin ?

Comme sa vie sentimentale se trouvait de plus en plus vide alors que les années passaient, les études furent la seule préoccupation du jeune homme. Grâce à ça, il finit majeur de son école de journalisme, ce qui lui permit de signer un contrat avec une émission du groupe Canal+, le Supplément. 

Travailler avec Maïtena fut un véritable plaisir. Pendant de longs mois, il arrêta même de chercher son âme-sœur. Le bonheur qu’il ressentait à travailler dans cette équipe où il se sentait comme à la maison suffisait largement pour lui. 

Maïtena, elle, s’en inquiétait un peu mais elle n’arrêtait pas de lui dire que ça n’était pas grave. Elle avait ces amis qui formaient un groupe d’éternel célibataire, qui arrêtaient de la chercher. Elle lui parlait souvent d’un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année qui voyageait à chaque occasion, d’un homme qui avait une quarantaine d’année qui s’oubliait un peu dans son travail et d’un autre, que Martin avait reconnu comme le producteur de l’émission de Maïtena, qui au fil du temps avaient arrêté de se prendre la tête et cherchaient à être heureux en solitaire. Cette idée réconforta un peu Martin, de savoir qu’il n’était pas seul ou pas complètement, de savoir que son cas n’était pas si désespéré.

Vers la mi-avril, alors qu’il avait fêté son anniversaire quelques jours plus tôt, Maïtena lui demanda de venir à une soirée de journalistes avec lui. C’était plus un gala organisé par Canal+ et même s’il n’était pas invité, à la base, la présentatrice avait bidouillé des papiers pour permettre au plus jeune de l’accompagner à la place de son mari et âme-sœur, Tintin. 

« Je comprends même pas pourquoi j’ai accepté. » bougonna Martin en replaçant maladroitement sa cravate sous le regard amusé de la femme. 

« Il faut que tu rencontres du monde Martin ! Tu verras dans quelques années, tu me remercieras. Maintenant, arrête de toucher ta cravate, tu vas défaire le nœud. » le réprimanda Maïtena avec un petit sourire. La femme avait beau déjà avoir des enfants, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de materner Martin comme son fils. 

Finalement, leur voiture s’arrêta devant le bâtiment où se trouvait la soirée. Fort heureusement, il n’y avait pas de photographe, à part les quelques uns qui avaient été engagés officiellement par la chaîne pour immortaliser cette soirée. Martin attendit son amie mais aussi patronne puis ils entrèrent dans la salle, déjà bondée. 

Malgré le fait qu’il n’était dans le métier que depuis moins d’un an, Martin fut surpris de se rendre compte qu’il connaissait beaucoup de personnes présentes à la fête. Enfin, connaissait, c’était un bien grand mot. Par cela, il voulait dire qu’il les avait déjà croisés dans des couloirs ou vus sur des écrans en différé. 

Il se glissait entre les hommes et femmes, tous habillés dans de belles tenues. Maïtena avait rejoint un de ses amis, le laissant donc seul. Il s’arrêta finalement vers l’un des murs, en prenant une coupe de champagne. Il savait qu’il devrait aller parler à tous ces gens, mais avant ça, il préférait prendre un petit peu d’alcool, pour se déstresser. 

Avant même qu’il eut le temps de la finir, le directeur de Canal+ monta sur scène. Bertrand Meheut parla alors rapidement des très bons résultats de la saison 2012-2013 et les espoirs qu’il portait quant à la saison prochaine. Son discours fut acclamé par de nombreux applaudissements. 

Martin prit le temps de discuter avec des journalistes qui comme lui avait rejoints le navire Canal+ il y a peu. Ils échangèrent leur numéro et Martin se fit la remarque qu’il avait de la chance de travailler avec Maïtena qui ne le chargeait pas tant que ça de travail quand il comparait avec d’autres patrons. 

C’est à ce moment que Maïtena le retrouva et lui annonça qu’il devait absolument rencontrer certains de ses amis. Elle lui attrapa alors le bras et, sans même lui laisser de saluer ses collègues, l’emmena jusqu’à un coin de la salle où deux hommes et une femme discutaient entre eux. Martin reconnut Ali Baddou qui présentait la nouvelle édition. Il avait eu l’occasion de regarder son émission qu’il avait appréciée. Il reconnut aussi l’une des collègues de l’homme. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle s’appelait Anne-Elisabeth quelque chose. 

Et puis, il y avait le second homme. Martin savait qui il était, bien sûr qu’il le savait. Tout le monde à Canal+ connaissait son nom et bien qu’il n’ait jamais eu la chance de lui parler, Martin l’admirait pour l’impertinence et le sérieux de son travail. Bien qu’il ne l’aurait jamais admis à voix haute, il rêvait de travailler avec Yann Barthès. 

« Oh Yann, je te l’avais promis, je peux enfin te présenter Martin. Martin, je te présente Yann Barthès. Mais avons-nous vraiment besoin d’encore le présenter ? » demanda la femme dans un éclat de rire. 

Un sourire taquin étirait les lèvres fines de l’homme. Ses cheveux grisonnants ressortaient ses yeux bleus-gris. Martin s’y perdit pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Il serra alors la main de l’homme qui lui avait tendu. Sa voix rocailleuse résonna comme un doux refrain jusqu’aux oreilles du nouveau venu. « Enchanté d’enfin pouvoir te rencontrer. Maïtena m’a beaucoup parlé de toi. » 

Inexplicablement, Martin remonta le regard vers lui et répondit d’une voix douce. « Le plaisir est partagé. J’aime beaucoup votre travail. » 

Sa remarque arracha quelques rires aux personnes les entourant et Yann garda son sourire malicieux aux lèvres. « Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je pense pas être aussi vieux quand même. » 

Martin rougit un peu à cette remarque et reprit alors sa phrase. « J’aime beaucoup ton travail. » 

Ses mots résonnèrent d’une sincérité singulière. Yann l’observa longuement avant de dire « Eh bien, merci. J’ai vu quelques uns de tes reportages et saches que si jamais tu t’ennuis chez Maïtena, tu es le bienvenu dans mon équipe. » 

« Oh mon dieu, quel chieur, même pas cinq minutes. » répondit à sa place Maïtena ce qui arracha quelques rires. 

L’autre homme, Ali, continua pour elle. « Yann, laisse-lui le temps de finir son année avec elle ! » 

« Tout ce que je voulais souligner c’était qu’il y avait une place dans mon équipe, s’il le souhaite. » expliqua Yann avec un petit sourire en coin. Les journalistes rigolèrent tandis que Martin ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Yann, pour le sortir de sa visible gêne, dit alors. « Il paraît que tu viens de rentrer d’un voyage au Colorado. Ça s’est bien passé ? »

Martin se mit alors à débiter sur le sujet qu’il connaissait parfaitement, étant partie près de deux semaines dans cet état pour faire un reportage sur la marijuana. Parfois, il s’arrêtait pour demander d’un simple regard le consentement de Maïtena quant à certaines informations qui pourraient ne pas avoir à être divulguées. Mais, la femme hochait toujours la tête, avec un petit sourire un peu plus fier qu’amusé. 

Yann, quant à lui, hochait la tête et posait des questions pertinentes quant aux problèmes qu’il avait pu surmonter là-bas. Il lui demanda aussi si la langue avait été un obstacle et Martin avait immédiatement expliqué avec un petit sourire qu’il ne risquerait jamais d’avoir de problèmes avec l’anglais, maîtrisant cette langue depuis son plus jeune âge. 

Une sorte d’alchimie étrange naissait entre les deux hommes, oubliant presque Ali, Maïtena et Anne-Elisabeth. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que cette dernière quitta le groupe pour aller se rechercher un verre. Maïtena les regardait faire, avec une lueur amusée qui faisait briller son regard. Elle adorait travailler avec Martin mais depuis quelques temps, elle sentait que le jeune homme voulait plus de mouvements, ce que le Supplément pouvait difficilement lui apporter. Elle avait aussi eu une longue discussion avec Yann qui lui avait avoué que Le Petit Journal pourrait prendre une dimension plus mondiale et qui lui faudrait peut-être un reporter pour faire le tour du monde. Bien évidemment, elle avait pensé à Martin. 

L’affection qu’elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme, comme pour toute son équipe, égalait celle qu’elle pouvait ressentir pour sa famille. Mais, une opportunité comme celle-ci se présentait rarement et elle ne pouvait pas monopoliser un journaliste comme Martin alors qu’il avait un brillant avenir devant lui. Ce gala s’avérait donc être une opportunité rêvée pour les faire se rencontrer. 

Et visiblement, elle avait sous-estimé le lien qui allait se créer entre les deux hommes. 

Rapidement, et avec une facilité déconcertante, la discussion avait dérivé sur les états que les deux hommes avaient parcourus. Martin parlait de ses séjours aux USA où avec une simple voiture, il avait parcouru des milliers de kilomètres rencontrant ça et là des personnes qui avaient marqué sa vie toute entière. Yann contait ses séjours en Asie, partie du monde qui l’attirait sans qu’il n’en ait vraiment le pouvoir d’y échapper. 

Yann lui demanda alors « Et si tu pourrais faire un autre reportage à l’étranger, où ça serait ? » Dans sa voix, on pouvait entendre une forte curiosité. Martin réfléchit pendant de longues secondes, se demandant si cette question ne faisait pas partie d’un certain interrogatoire mais il répondit finalement qu’il aimerait bien travailler en Amérique du Sud, ayant dans cette partie du monde des conflits et problèmes très peu montrés par les médias. 

Le plus vieux le regarda avec un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Il rajouta cependant que Maïtena n’avait peut-être pas les ressources pour pouvoir envoyer ses reporters dans des pays comme ceux-ci. « On se disait que tu pourrais faire un reportage à Amsterdam mais les critiques diront que le Supplément fait une obsession sur les drogues. Ou alors juste toi. » 

Cette remarque arracha un rire à Martin. « Promis, je touche pas à ça moi ! Tant que j’ai mon boulot et mon paquet de clopes, j’ai besoin de rien d’autre. » 

« Une autre preuve que tu es une bonne personne visiblement… » dit doucement Yann avant de détourner le regard. Il reprit alors. « Je verrai pour l’Amérique du Sud mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Je ne suis pas le seul juge dans ces décisions là. » 

Martin fronça les sourcils d’une manière un peu adorable et demanda « Comment ça ? » 

Le présentateur, visiblement surpris par sa question et son air perplexe dit alors. « Eh bien, je suis l’un des producteurs du Supplément. C’est Laurent, Maïtena, une partie de l’équipe et moi qui décidons qui fait quoi. J’avoue que je m’intéresse particulièrement à ta partie, vu que tes sujets touchent des thèmes que j’aurai tendance à aborder dans ma propre émission. Je trouve aussi que tu fais un travail des plus meilleurs depuis quelques temps. »

Martin était surpris. Vraiment. Il venait d’apprendre que l’un des meilleurs journalistes de son époque, ou du moins à ses yeux, surveillait son travail car il le produisait, d’une certaine manière. Mais, ce qui le surprit encore plus, c’était d’entendre ces compliments qui lui arrachèrent quelques rougissements. Il pouvait être fier de son travail, il le savait parfaitement mais entendre de tels compliments le gêna un peu. 

« Eh bien, merci beaucoup. J’aime beaucoup vo… ton travail. Ça doit vraiment être… bien de travailler avec toi. » répondit doucement Martin.

« Je l’ai déjà dit mais je pense que je pourrai te trouver sans mal une place dans mon équipe. Maïtena a mon numéro, n’hésite pas à lui demander. Ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu l’aies, bien au contraire. » laissa s’échapper l’homme ce qui les fit se figer tout deux. Ils se fixèrent, un air perplexe tirait leurs traits, sans rien dire et finalement, alors que Martin allait parler, des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Sur scène se trouvait quelques hommes importants qui venaient faire un discours et Yann qui n’écoutait pas franchement, s’excusa auprès de Martin après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée pour filer à l’anglaise. 

Finalement, Maïtena retrouva Martin qui arpentait l’espace près des boissons, l’air hagard. Elle lui demanda avec une certaine inquiétude s’il allait bien et il hocha juste la tête. Elle lui demanda aussi comment s’était passé sa discussion avec Yann et il la regarda longuement avant de dire doucement. « C’est un homme incroyable. » 

Elle l’observa longuement avant d’hocher doucement la tête. Elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée, rentrant chez elle directement après cette longue soirée et Martin il erra un peu, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. 

A la suite de cette soirée, un changement notable eut lieu chez Martin. Le jeune homme semblait plus heureux. Un sourire ornait plus souvent son visage et ses rires s’entendaient bien plus fréquemment dans la rédaction. Maïtena n’exprima aucun commentaire. Mais la façon dont elle souriait face au bonheur du jeune homme en disait long sur qu’elle pensait vraiment. 

Un jour, alors qu’elle sortait d’une réunion avec Yann et Laurent, elle prit Martin à part et lui demanda de bout en blanc s’il voulait rester toute sa carrière au Supplément. L’offre de leur producteur tenait toujours et dans ses mains se trouvait son futur. Il lui confia qu’il voulait encore y réfléchir et elle ne sembla pas vraiment surprise. 

D’une voix un peu moins sûre, il lui demanda ensuite « Je pourrais avoir leur numéro… ? Pour discuter de… tout ce que ça incluait ? » Et évidemment, Maïtena acquiesça et lui envoya dans la journée le numéro de Laurent Bon ainsi que celui de Yann Barthès. 

Et alors qu’il venait d’obtenir le numéro d’un des meilleurs journalistes de son époque mais aussi l’un des producteurs qui pourrait devenir le plus puissant de sa décennie, Martin s’extasia du fait qu’il ait enfin le numéro de Yann Barthès, journaliste et animateur, bien trop mignon et gentil et drôle et intelligent pour son propre bien. 

Bien sûr, c’était uniquement à des fins professionnelles qu’il avait récupéré le numéro mais… tout de même, merde, il avait son numéro maintenant. 

Le soir même, il retrouva un ami de l’école, Hugo, qui travaillait chez France Télévision. Le bar les accueillait une fois par mois pour leur rendez-vous qui s’accompagnait souvent d’une joyeuse humeur et parfois quelques maux de crânes. Parfois, Adèle, l’âme-sœur d’Hugo, se joignait à eux mais il y avait toujours une sorte de petite tension entre elle et Martin, ce dernier se sentant souvent oublié quand le couple se trouvait ensemble. 

C’était normal, il le savait bien, mais il aimait rester le moins souvent avec des jeunes couples, qui s’amusaient souvent de cette particularité à ne pas pouvoir mentir à l’autre. Martin trouvait ça fortement agaçant et peut-être qu’Adèle avait été maladroite quelques soirs. 

Hugo revint du bar avec quelques deux bières à la main et ils trinquèrent avec un sourire. Ils discutèrent de films, de musiques et un peu du travail. La discussion coulait naturellement d’elle-même et les rires se joignirent avec douceur entre leurs mots. Au bout d’un moment, alors qu’il venait de reprendre une gorgée de sa deuxième ou troisième boisson, Hugo dit à son ami. « Tu m’as l’air plus heureux depuis quelques temps. Une explication à ça ? » 

Le plus vieux des deux, mais certainement pas le plus grand haussa juste des épaules. « Je vis dans un pays pas trop mal, entouré de personnes incroyables, en faisant un métier qui me plait. Je pense pas que j’ai de raison à ne pas être heureux. » 

« C’est plus subtil que ça. » le corrigea Hugo en jouant avec son verre. 

Martin laissa s’échapper un petit soupir avant de dire. « Je sais, mais vraiment, j’ai pas de raison de me plaindre. » 

« Toujours pas d’âme-sœur ? » demanda Hugo malgré le fait qu’il connaissait déjà et toujours la réponse. Il avait prit l’habitude de lui poser cette question, ayant l’espoir qu’entre deux rendez-vous, Martin ait trouvé celui ou celle qui changerait sa vie. Rien ne changeait et la réponse restait toujours la même. Un soir, Hugo lui avait même proposé de l’inscrire sur un site spécialisé mais Martin avait juste secoué la tête, ne voulant pas s’intégrer dans ce genre de système. Cette rencontre arrivera en temps voulu. C’était ses mots d’ordres. 

« Toujours pas. Mais c’est pas grave, ça me permet de pouvoir travailler plus. » expliqua Martin en prenant une gorgé de sa boisson. 

« D’ailleurs, en parlant de travail, tu m’as toujours pas parlé de ta grande annonce. » souligna Hugo en vérifiant l’heure sur son téléphone. Martin attendit qu’il prenne une gorgée de sa bière pour dire. 

« Ils veulent que je bosse au Petit Journal. » 

Evidemment, son ami s’étouffa un peu. « Sérieux ? Mais tu devais pas continuer au supplément ? » 

« Visiblement, ils aiment mon boulot. Au début, je pensais que c’était plus une blague qu’ils m’avaient fait mais Maïtena m’a parlé tout à l’heure et m’a donné leur numéro. Apparemment, c’est vraiment sérieux. » expliqua Martin. 

Le plus jeune le regarda, son regard brillant d’une lueur fière. « Tu vas dire oui. » Il n’eut même pas besoin de poser la question, tout deux connaissaient la réponse.  
« Il faut déjà que je leur parle, vois pour toutes les modalités mais… oui, je pense que je vais accepter ce boulot. » confirma Martin doucement. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement, entre deux gorgées de bières. 

« Je suis content pour toi, tu mérites vraiment de travailler avec eux. » dit Hugo avant de continuer. « Peut-être même que tu trouveras ton âme-sœur là-bas… » Martin lui répondit juste par un regard blasé et son ami répondit tout de suite, en levant ses mains pour se proclamer innocent. « Okay, okay, j’arrête. » 

La discussion dériva d’elle-même vers d’autres sujets. Ils se quittèrent tard dans la nuit en se promettant de se revoir vite. 

Quelques jours plus tard, Martin hésita longuement avant de finalement, envoyer un SMS à Yann Barthès pendant sa pause déjeuné. Il espéra que l’ensemble ne sonnait pas trop maladroitement et il lui fit part de sa volonté de le rencontrer pour parler de toutes les différentes modalités quant à ce possible changement d’émission. 

Il n’avait envoyé le message que depuis un quart d’heure que déjà il lui avait répondu en lui proposant un rendez-vous dans la semaine. Ça tombait sur une de ses pauses déjeuners et Martin parierait cher que ce n’était pas du au hasard. Il accepta rapidement le rendez-vous et se remit au travail. Enfin, il tenta de se remettre au travail car inévitablement, l’homme aux yeux bleus venait hanter son esprit. Il essaya d’y échapper, en vain. 

Alors, il se laissa tenter et finit sur YouTube, à taper le nom de son actuel producteur et peut-être futur collègue ou plus. Il ne laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à ce plus pour observer comment les mots de l’homme prenait des sens, comment son visage assez expressif offrait un côté rassurant et comment son sourire illuminait ses yeux gris. Les images dataient d’à peine une semaine, pourtant il semblait différent de la fois où Martin l’avait rencontré. Quelque chose dans son sourire, dans ses yeux ou dans sa manière d’agir prouvaient qu’il avait l’air plus… vivant. Oui, alors qu’il s’animait sur un écran pixélisé, il semblait bien plus vivant que jamais il n’avait semblé l’être. 

« Alors Martin, ça bosse dur ? » demanda Maïtena dans un rire. Le dit jeune homme sursauta en referment d’un mouvement rapide son ordinateur. Il se retourna vers la femme qui appuyée au mur le regardait avec un air provocateur. Il hocha juste la tête, l’air de rien. Elle continua alors à parler. « Jeudi, tu peux prendre ta pause déjeuné plus tôt si tu veux… » 

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna et avança dans le grand couloir. Martin hésita mais dit assez fort qu’elle puisse l’entendre. « Merci, Maïtena ! »


	2. Partie 2 : Rendez-vous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit chapitre que j'aime pas du tout... n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez ici ou sur Twitter (@stitchwantssea)   
> Bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain!

Les quelques jours qui le séparaient du jeudi passèrent à une vitesse folle et en un clin d’œil, le matin de la rencontre se profila. Pendant l’heure qui s’écoula bien avant que son réveil sonne, Martin essaya une dizaine de tenues, comme un adolescent se préparant pour son premier rendez-vous. Il se sentit stupide, oh ça oui, mais il ne pouvait rien n’y faire. Il voulait absolument faire bonne impression devant l’homme. 

Il finit par enfiler une chemise bleue toute neuve qui lui allait bien. Enfin, sa meilleure amie lui avait fait remarquer donc il pouvait la croire, non ? Il se sentait stupide mais le stress l’enveloppait. Même les matins d’examens, il ne s’était senti aussi stupidement stressé. 

La matinée s’écoula bien trop lentement à son goût. Et en même, il sursauta presque brutalement quand il vit qu’il était déjà onze heures. Il enfila sa veste et abandonna son bureau pour rejoindre, avec de l’avance, le lieu du rendez-vous. Une avance de presqu’une heure. Il aurait pu rentrer dans le bistrot où les deux hommes s’étaient donnés rendez-vous mais Martin ne se sentait pas prêt à attendre, assis et immobile, pendant plus d’une heure son producteur et peut-être futur rédacteur en chef. 

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à vagabonder comme une âme perdue dans la ville lumière, il se figea en voyant dans une allée à une rue à peine du restaurant une petite salle d’exposition. Curieux de nature, Martin n’hésita à peine quelques secondes avant d’entrer dans le bâtiment. Il pénétra dans une petite pièce, où quelques bougies illuminaient des zones choisies. On voyait mal les coins de l’espace et une femme sortie de nulle part surprit alors Martin. 

Elle lui donna un ticket et Martin put enfin entrer dans la salle de l’exposition. Les œuvres étaient singulières. Ces sculptures et tableaux n’auraient jamais trouvé leur place dans un musée traditionnel. Sous les yeux de Martin se déroulait l’Art qui souffre, l’Art qui est seul, l’Art qui vit. C’était beau, oui, mais de cette beauté désolante et vivante. 

Des tableaux et sculptures ayant pour unique thème les âmes-sœurs. Ou du moins, l’absence d’âmes-sœurs dans la vie de ces personnes. Martin regardait avec une forte fascination les œuvres, se retrouvant dans beaucoup d’elles. Pourtant, il se rendit compte que depuis quelques temps, l’absence de cette âme-sœur n’était plus une souffrance pour lui. Au contraire, il arrivait à sourire et être heureux. Ce n’était pas constant, certes, mais depuis un mois environ, il acceptait mieux les choses. Il déambula dans les différentes pièces de l’exposition, s’arrêtant souvent pour observer l’Art. 

Et finalement, il en sortit, en se demandant si un jour, il trouverait cette personne qui ferait battre son cœur plus fort. Il continuait d’avoir ces préoccupations, la tête dans les nuages, quand il percuta quelqu’un. Les deux hommes à terre, Martin se figea en reconnaissant l’homme avec qui il avait un rendez-vous, son peut-être futur boss, le trop séduisant Yann Barthès. 

« Eh bah Martin on peut dire que notre rencontre est percutante. » dit simplement Yann. 

La blague était nulle, vraiment nulle même. Pourtant, Martin ne put s’empêcher de sourire, et sourire, et encore sourire alors qu’un sourire tout aussi grand illuminait les yeux du plus vieux. Ils se remirent sur pieds en quelques secondes et peut-être que Martin eut l’impression que l’homme laissa traîner sa main un peu trop longtemps sur son épaule. En tout cas, les deux hommes prirent la direction du restaurant et s’installèrent tranquillement.

« Tu étais à l’exposition sur les âmes-sœurs ? » s’étonna Yann en quittant du regard le menu pour observer Martin. 

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant d’expliquer sans vraiment hésiter. « C’était… intéressant. Ils montrent le point de vue de nous, ceux qui n’ont toujours pas trouvé leur âme-sœur et… c’est assez rare pour le souligner. » 

« Tu me devances dans mes questions mais… tu n’as toujours pas trouvé d’âme-sœur ? Désolé si ça peut te sembler personnel mais nous devons savoir beaucoup de choses plutôt personnelles sur toi pour ce travail. Il serait impossible de t'envoyer dans des pays assez pauvres si tu avais une maladie grave, par exemple. » expliqua Yann. 

A nouveau, Martin hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Non, je n’ai pas d’âme-sœur. » 

« Tu ne l’as juste pas encore trouvé. » nuança Yann avec un sourire en coin. « Enfin, c’est une bonne chose. Pour ce qu’on voudrait te faire faire, il vaut mieux que tu n’aies pas d’âme-sœur. Est-ce que ça te dérange de travailler le week-end ? » 

S’en suivi une série de questions diverses et variées. Il lui demanda s’il savait conduire, dans quels pays il avait déjà voyagé, quelle était son expérience ou encore sur quel sujet il avait préféré travailler. Martin répondait rapidement sans aucune hésitation. Il disait ce qu’il avait sur le cœur sans aucune langue de bois, ce que Yann semblait apprécier.   
Ils dégustèrent aussi leur repas, et pour Martin, c’était comme s’il gouttait enfin aux vrais goûts des aliments. La discussion dériva rapidement sur d’autres sujets, certes bien moins professionnels mais pas moins intéressants. La discussion coulait d’elle-même d’un naturel que jamais Martin n’avait connu.

L’heure de se quitter arriva trop vite, le temps n’en faisait qu’à sa tête avec eux. Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains forte et Yann promit de rappeler le reporter la semaine suivante. Et puis, soudainement, ils se séparèrent, partant chacun de leur côté rejoindre leur vie. 

 

Martin s’évada de Paris pour profiter d’un moment à lui, au bord de la mer. Le week-end qu’il passa sur la côte bordelaise le reforgea et lui fit oublier, un peu, le quotidien pesant dans lequel il s’enfermait. Vivre seul dans un monde régit par les âmes-sœurs n’était pas toujours simple et s’offrir ce genre de moment en solitaire lui apportait un bien fou.   
Mais déjà le dimanche soir arrivait et déjà il fallait retrouver la grisaille parisienne. Pourtant, rentrer à Paris ne fut pas un supplice comme ça avait pu être le cas, bon nombre de fois. 

Le lendemain, à peine arrivé au bureau que Maïtena le convoqua pour mettre cartes sur table. « Yann t’a adoré. » dit-elle simplement alors que Martin s’installait dans le fauteuil. Il se figea pendant un court instant, attendant une suite qui arriva après une longue attente. « Laurent voudrait te voir travailler avec l’équipe du petit journal, voir si tu arrives à bien t’intégrer. Une période de stage quoi. Lui ou Yann doit t’appeler dans la journée. Je préférais te prévenir qu’il n’y a pas de problème pour moi que tu ailles travailler avec eux. »

« Tu me l’as déjà dit, ça… » murmura Martin. 

« Oui, mais je préfère que tu le saches. Je suis très contente pour toi que tu puisses travailler avec des hommes aussi incroyables qu’eux. » 

Et à ce moment, Martin lut dans son regard toute la fierté qu’une femme pouvait porter. Dans un sourire, à peine, il arrivait à voir à quel point elle pouvait être fière de lui, dans ce mélange de professionnalisme et de ce petit truc qui la rendait si maternelle avec son équipe. Comme une mère qui voit pour la première fois son fils prend de soin soi-même, comme une mère qui voit déjà son fils quitter la maison. Ils n’avaient travaillé qu’un an ensemble pourtant. 

« Merci. Vraiment. » Les mots sortirent d’eux-mêmes et Martin espérait pouvoir en dire encore plus pour exprimer à quel point voir agir Maïtena ainsi lui importait autant. Mais, il ne dit rien et quitta juste son bureau. Il se mit au travail et attendait, dans le fond, cet appel qui devrait venir, à un moment ou à un autre. 

Un sursaut le trahit quand soudainement son téléphone sonna. L’appelant était Laurent Bon et lui fit part de la proposition dont lui avait parlé Maïtena. Sa semaine d’essai serait la semaine suivante, tout avait été réglé avec elle. Alors, Martin se remit au travail pour quelques longues semaines. 

Et sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, ça fila vite, rapidement, ce fut presque empressé. La période d’essai s’était superbement bien passée. Martin avait travaillé avec des hommes qu’il côtoyait déjà pour l’émission de Maïtena. Il n’avait cependant pas revu beaucoup Yann, pour son plus grand malheur mais il s’était bien gardé de partager cette remarque à ses collègues. 

En enfin, c’était les grandes vacances, instants chéris qui permirent à Martin de se retrouver, retrouver sa famille et ses amis. On lui redemanda s’il avait rencontré son âme-sœur, question qui restait toujours avec la même réponse. On lui redemanda s’il était heureux à Paris. On lui redemanda aussi pourquoi il avait accepté ce job pour le Petit Journal. 

Ses frères et sœurs, incrédules, savaient qu’avec ce travail, il serait sur la première ligne, qu’il ne resterait jamais bien longtemps en France, qu’il verrait des choses que personne ne devrait voir. Mais, Martin conservait ses positions et répondait toujours avec un petit sourire qu’il était sûr de lui. Il savait au fond de lui que c’était sa destinée, que ce choix allait changer sa vie à jamais dans un sens qui ne pouvait que l’enchanter. 

Alors, ils souriaient juste, laissaient tomber le sujet. Tous voyaient pourquoi Martin faisait ça. S’oublier dans son travail, c’était quelque chose de connu, de populaire. Des histoires d’hommes ou femmes désespérés qui travaillaient beaucoup trop pour oublier leur solitude, on en voyait partout à la télé, dans les livres, au cinéma. 

Tout le monde le comprenait mais personne ne disait rien. On préférait fermer les yeux, ne pas renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Dire que les choses iront mieux, plus tard, même si on sait, on comprend que le temps passe. On s’inquiète pour Martin, parce que la jeunesse lui file déjà entre les doigts ; parce que son nouveau travail va lui prendre du temps, de l’énergie, de la vie. 

Personne n’est à blâmer, dans le fond. Peut-être la vie ; sans doute le destin. C’est triste, dans le fond. Voir des personnes aussi méritantes, aussi belles à l’intérieur comme à l’extérieur, d’une telle gentillesse chercher encore, sans résultat son âme-sœur. Oui, c’est triste. 

Un soir, sa grande sœur le prit entre quatre yeux, après une soirée un peu alcoolisée et rieuse. La famille s’était réunit une dernière fois, la fin des vacances s’annonçant pour certains tandis que d’autres partaient rejoindre leurs amis. Au restaurant, la tablée occupait une importante place dans la terrasse et on s’intéressait bien plus aux conversations qu’aux contenus dans les assiettes. 

Mais, depuis les deux semaines où elle repartageait son quotidien avec son frère, la femme avait remarqué bons nombres de détails qu’elle gardait pour elle. Des sourires biens plus présents sur le visage de son frère, des rires plus francs et parfois, des airs un peu perdus qui disparaissaient soudainement quand la conversation dérivait sur Paris ou toutes choses qui pouvaient l’y relier. Mais la chose qui semblait avoir été le déclic, à ses yeux, c’était au restaurant. 

« Tu sembles bien plus… heureux depuis quelques temps. » dit-elle après avoir expiré d’un souffle lent la fumée contenant toutes les merdes de sa cigarette. 

« Je sais. Vous arrêtez pas de me dire. » répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire. 

« Nous qui ? » 

« Toi, Hugo, Maïtena, Pierre, les autres. » énuméra-t-il. « J’ai pas l’impression d’être différent pourtant. » 

« Peut-être que tu l’as rencontré… » se risqua à dire la femme. Elle, elle avait déjà rencontré son âme-sœur depuis vingt ans. Un amour de jeunesse qui durerait toute la vie, comme on pouvait le voir au cinéma. C’était ce genre d’histoire dont elle rêvait quand elle était enfant comme sa propre fille en rêvait. 

« Dis pas de bêtise… » répondit pathétiquement Martin d’une voix faible. Ils regardèrent la lune haute qui se réfléchissait dans la mer en silence. Le jeune homme inspirait longuement l’odeur iodée qui le relaxait. « Je m’en serais rendu compte. Si je l’avais rencontrée, je veux dire. On le sait, quand on l’a rencontrée, non ? » La femme haussa les épaules, ne sachant que dire pour arrêter les questionnements de son jeune frère. Sans le savoir, elle avait ouvert les vannes d’innombrables questions qui hanteraient son esprit. 

« Et puis, je suis toujours le même, je n’ai pas changé. » assura alors Martin. 

Sa sœur releva alors un sourcil, perplexe. « Vraiment ? Pourtant, c’est pas dans tes habitudes de prendre du tartare au resto ; de regarder des films d’auteurs plutôt que des blockbusters ; de garder une photo de la Tour Eiffel en fond d’écran alors que tu es en France depuis des mois. Alors, peut-être parce que tu grandis aussi, qu’on se voit moins souvent et qu’on vit chacun nos vies. Mais peut-être qu’aussi tu l’as rencontrée, sans même le savoir. »

Sa sœur le quitta sur cette phrase, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il observa longuement la lune blanche qui se reflétait maladroitement sur la mer paisible. Il fuma lentement, cigarette sur cigarette, la nicotine relaxant son corps toujours un peu plus. Et puis, il se tortura l’esprit, réfléchissant aux mots de sa sœur. Et sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi, il n’arrivait à choisir ce qui était le plus triste entre ces deux propositions. 

 

Son nouveau travail lui plaisait beaucoup. Il ne pouvait que l’avouer, être au Petit Journal apportait un côté excitant à sa vie. Alors, oui, il travaillait beaucoup plus qu’au Supplément et avait des horaires beaucoup moins souples mais l’équipe dans laquelle il bossait ressemblait à une véritable famille. Ses collègues le charriaient souvent et l’ambiance bonne enfant lui donnait chaque jour envie d’aller gagner sa croûte. 

Et puis, surtout, il y avait Yann. Leur relation évoluait lentement, partageant parfois des repas pendant les pauses midi. Yann avec qui il sortait presque chaque semaine, étant tout deux des célibataires endurcis qui consacraient beaucoup trop de temps à leur travail. Bien sûr, Martin sortait aussi en solitaire, certains samedis soirs, pour faire surtout plaisir à ses amis. Beaucoup s’inquiétait de le voir toujours aussi célibataire et toujours sans âme-sœur. Pourtant, certains d’entre eux aimaient souligner le fait que Martin semblait bien plus épanoui que les précédentes années, plus souriant, plus sûr de lui aussi. 

Il se surprenait à croquer la vie à pleines dents et se découvrir des nouveaux goûts, des nouvelles capacités qu’il n’aurait jamais douté poser. Et pour la première fois depuis des longues années, il semblait vivre. Vivre pour lui. Vivre pour être heureux. Vivre comme si demain ne comptait pas. 

Mais ça n’était même pas vrai. Demain comptait. Demain, il pouvait partir à l’autre bout du moment. Demain, il pouvait risquer sa vie pour son travail. Demain, il pouvait passer une soirée avec Yann. Demain, il serait presque en vacances. Demain, il ne sera pas seul.


	3. Partie 3: Saint-Valentin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, la Saint-Valentin. On retrouve un Martin perdu pour ce 14 février.

S’il y a bien une période de l’année que les personnes n’ayant pas d’âme-sœur détestent, c’est bien la Saint-Valentin. Fête stupide et commerciale où âmes-sœurs s’exhibent dans la rue, dans les restaurants, dans les journaux. Des films romantiques partout à la télé, une effervescence dans les magasins et ce rose puant, ce rose sale partout. Oui, Martin détestait la Saint-Valentin. 

Une soirée de plus passée en solitaire, une nuit de plus dans ce lit froid, une année de plus où il avait échoué là où beaucoup réussissait. Cette année, pourtant, semblait bien différente des autres. Déjà parce qu’il rentrait à peine d’un loin voyage en Ukraine. Il n’avait même pas réagit quand il avait lu qu’il serait rentré pour le 13 février. C’était Yann qui s’était moqué de lui, en lui disant que comme ça, il pourrait profiter de la soirée de la Saint-Valentin. Ça n’avait même pas vraiment de sens, que Yann dise ça. Tout comme Martin, il n’avait personne avec qui passait la soirée et les deux hommes le savaient pertinemment.

Alors, ils s’étaient fait des plans. Des plans stupides, pour rigoler. Des plans organisés, autour de quelques verres de vins. Des plans qui se réaliseraient dans quelques heures.

Yann avait tout géré. Le choix du film, celui du restaurant, les réservations. Il avait peut-être même joué de son autoritaire ou de son nom, Martin n’en savait rien. Au bout de six mois passés ensembles à travailler, Martin s’était rendu compte qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de tout organiser, pour que tout soit parfait. « C’est peut-être pour ça que j’ai pas d’âme-sœur. Parce que ça s’organise pas ce genre de truc. » avait-il avoué, entre deux gorgées d’un alcool fort, un soir où la lune surplombait déjà le ciel depuis bien longtemps.

Et Martin avait juste répondu, faisant écho à une lointaine conversation. « Tu ne l’as juste pas encore trouvé. » 

Voilà comment Martin se retrouvait à s’apprêter pour la première fois de sa vie, un 14 février. L’hiver prenait possession de la ville. On attendait le retour du soleil, amenant avec lui sa chaleur réconfortante, qui chasserait la neige épaisse qui recouvrait les rues de toute une partie de la France. De la neige un soir de Saint-Valentin, on aura tout vu. 

C’était ce qu’était en train de dire la sœur de Martin, depuis l’Angleterre où elle vivait. Son mari, meilleur ami et âme-sœur rentrerait tard ce jour-ci. Un voyage d’affaire qu’il n’avait pas pu décaler. Mais elle n’était pas inquiète, elle savait la vérité. Cette idée serrait toujours le cœur de Martin, de savoir qu’à lui, tout le monde pouvait lui mentir. 

« Et donc, tu vas sortir ce soir. Je croyais que tu ne l’avais toujours pas trouvé. » souligna sa sœur. Sa voix un peu rauque raisonnait dans tout l’appartement, Martin ayant mis son téléphone sur haut-parleur. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l’avait appelée finalement. Peut-être parce qu’il avait envie de parler à quelqu’un qui le connaissait depuis toujours, avec qui il avait toujours rêvé d’un moment un peu comme ça. 

« C’est pas un rendez-vous, tu sais. » ne put s’empêcher d’insister Martin. 

Il savait que la femme levait les yeux au ciel et elle répondit dans un souffle. « Quand même. C’est la première fois en 26 ans que tu vas pas passer ta soirée, tout seul. C’est… important. Et cela, même s’il n’est pas ton âme-sœur. » Elle s’arrêta de parler et Martin hésita entre deux cravates pour finalement n’en prendre aucune. Ce n’était pas un rendez-vous, après tout. « J’arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ça se fait que tu puisses sortir avec lui alors que c’est ton boss. En fait, j’arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment vous pouvez être aussi ami et qu’il soit ton boss. » 

Les paroles de sa sœur lui firent perdre pieds pendant de longues secondes avant que Martin ne se reprenne. Depuis qu’il travaillait au Petit Journal, tout le monde s’étonnait de la proximité de leur amitié qu’ils affichaient quatre soirs par semaine devant la France entière. Et encore, ce n’était que ce qu’il y avait à la télé. On lui faisait souvent la remarque, que c’était bizarre, qu’il y avait forcément plus et Martin secouait toujours la tête avant de changer le sujet de la conversation. Il ne voulait pas s’exprimer sur le sujet, ne voulant pas aller sur des terrains trop glissants. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la réalité en face, aussi. 

« C’est ça de travailler à la française, que veux-tu. » blagua-t-il, en espérant faire comme d’habitude. Mais sa sœur, bien que mariée, restait une Weill. Coriace, têtue et sans pitié. Avec un bien trop bon instinct. 

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais ce que –Non, Edward, lâche ton frère !- c’est de travailler à la française. Et j’ai jamais été sur le point de bouffer mon patron du regard. Bien loin de là même. » souligna-t-elle. Martin fit semblant de ne pas entendre la phrase tandis qu’il regardait sa tenue dans le miroir de sa chambre. « Rien à dire sur le fait que tu sortes avec ton patron au travail ? »

« On sort pas ensembles. On est juste… amis. » expliqua Martin en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Le résultat de sa tenue lui plaisait. C’était bien, détendu mais sérieux. Soudainement, il se figea. Pourquoi se prenait-il la tête, pour une soirée entre amis comme ils avaient pu le faire pendant des mois ? Il savait, en plus, que Yann n’en avait rien à faire de ça. Il n’écoutait même plus sa sœur qui lui parlait, lui donnant des conseils et lui posant des questions qui resteraient sans réponse. « Bon, ma belle, faut que je laisse. Embrasse les gosses pour moi, je t’appelle… dans la semaine ! Bye ! » 

Et avant même qu’elle eut le temps de répondre, Martin coupa l’appel. Il glissa son téléphone dans son pantalon et se glissa en silence dans la nuit parisienne. Marcher dans la neige, prendre le métro seul, retrouver le cinéma où ils s’étaient donnés rendez-vous. En moins d’une heure, il se trouvait devant le grand bâtiment, à attendre l’homme qui devait le rejoindre. 

Le froid glacial l’enveloppait. Malgré le fait qu’il revenait à peine d’un voyage en Ukraine où le froid avait saisi le fond de son être, il n’arrivait pas à se faire à l’idée qu’il fasse plus chaud ce soir-là, en France. Une fumée blanche s’échappait de sa bouche tandis qu’il tentait vainement de se réchauffer avec une cigarette. Bien trop rapidement, elle se consumait et il maudissait Yann d’être si en retard. A moins qu’il soit en avance. Il en savait rien. Il ne savait qu’une chose, c’était qu’il allait sans doute bientôt crever de froid. 

Il remonta le bâtonnet brûlé à sa bouche quand soudainement, on lui attrapa des mains. Il se retourna, pour protester avec colère quand il se figea. Juste en face de lui, à à peine trente centimètres, se tenait Yann. Yann, magnifique malgré le froid. Yann qui dégageait une forte chaleur, du fait qu’il venait à peine de quitter son taxi qui s’enfuyait déjà dans la nuit noire. Un bonnet sombre cachait ses oreilles et ses cheveux poivres et sels. Il porta la cigarette lentement jusqu’à sa bouche et expira la fumée en se tournant légèrement. C’était très lent, trop sensuel, presque érotique. 

Il rendit la cigarette à Martin qui prit une longue taffe, là où la bouche de son patron s’était posée. « Viens, on rentre. Même dans le taxi, je crevais de froid. T’attends pas depuis longtemps j’espère ? » demanda Yann en avançant vers le bâtiment. 

Martin aurait pu se plaindre, parce qu’il attendait déjà depuis dix longues minutes. Il haussa juste les épaules, en jetant la cigarette à moitié consumée dans la neige grisâtre. Il suivit Yann en lui disant que ça n’était pas grave. Il pouvait voir d’ici que le froid rougissait déjà les joues de Yann. Il trouva ça beau. Sans même savoir pourquoi. 

Yann donna son nom pour la réservation des places de cinéma. Ce n’était pas une avant-première mais c’était un film qu’il devait voir, devant interviewer le réalisateur dans la semaine. Il s’en excusa d’ailleurs, en s’installant à côté de Martin. « J’arrive vraiment pas à me détacher du boulot, désolé. » 

Martin lui sourit doucement et murmura. « Le boulot, c’est ce qui a de mieux dans nos vies. »

Yann lui sourit longuement. Son regard bleu-gris que Martin n’arrivait pas à définir, ne le quittait pas. Soudainement, il fit sombre dans la salle et ils se quittèrent du regard pour observer l’écran où pendant près de deux heures se joua une histoire de meurtres. Le rythme du film tenait facilement le public en haleine. Parfois, Martin bougea, du fait de son inaction, et déplaçait son bras, touchant celui de Yann. Parfois, c’était sa main qui glissait, frôlait l’autre. Il se figeait toujours, attendant une réaction de l’homme qui ne venait jamais.

Alors, il la laissait là, si proche de l’autre main, si tentant. La chute du film les prit soudainement. Un coup presque brutal. Soudainement, la lumière s’illumina et Martin resta immobile, attendant une suite à cette histoire. « Ça peut pas se finir comme ça… » commença-t-il à dire en se levant doucement. 

Yann porta un regard interrogatif sur lui, ne comprenant pas. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » 

« Pourquoi un connard comme lui à le droit de trouver son âme-sœur. Comment est-ce que ça peut excuser le fait qu’il ait tué son père à elle ? ça n’a pas de sens. » s’indigna Martin en remettant son manteau alors qu’ils quittaient la salle lentement. 

Yann l’observa longuement, ne sachant que trop dire. Il prit soudainement la parole. « Mais… Martin, c’est ça avoir une âme-sœur. Accepter tout. Même les défauts, le passé et toutes les épreuves qui pourraient les séparer. » 

« Mais il l’a tué, son père. Il a tué la dernière famille de son âme-sœur et… elle lui pardonne. Ça n’a pas de sens. » 

« Depuis quand il y a du sens à aimer quelqu’un ? » répliqua alors Yann. Martin le regardait longuement. Ils montèrent en silence dans un taxi et alors qu’il s’élançait dans la ville lumière, Yann reprit. « C’est son âme-sœur, Martin. Elle accepte tout de l’autre, elle accepte la vérité pure. Et elle continue de l’aimer plus que sa propre vie. L’autre pourrait l’avoir trompé, détruit le monde entier ou même tué sa famille, comme dans le film, que l’âme-sœur continuerait à l’aimer. Alors oui, elle le détestera mais jamais autant qu’elle l’aimera. » 

Sa déclaration fut suivie d’un long silence, qu’aucun des deux hommes ne savait briser. Depuis sa place, Martin pouvait deviner que des larmes embrumaient les yeux de son ami. Il ne savait que faire et cette idée lui serrait le cœur douloureusement. Martin allait parler mais Yann le coupa avant même qu’il puisse ouvrir la bouche. « Tu as beau avoir voyagé loin d’ici, tu es encore bien naïf sur des points… » 

Sa voix sourde n’avait aucun aspect moqueur. Au contraire, il semblait presque désolé. Comme s’il parlait à un enfant, dans le fond. Comme si ce constat lui serrait le cœur, à lui aussi. Alors, Martin demanda. « Mais pourquoi ça existe, alors ? » 

Et dans sa voix, on entendait un cri désespéré, une peine qui le rongeait depuis des années. Une sorte de plainte pleine de désespoir. Lui, il ne savait rien des âmes-sœurs, en réalité. Il voulait savoir, connaître, comprendre. Mais, il était seul. Terriblement seul. Il voulait connaître tout ça, connaître ce sentiment de paix que les âmes-sœurs ressentent. Parfois, il pensait le ressentir, quand il revenait d’un pays lointain. Mais ça ne pouvait qu’être rien par rapport à ce que les âmes-sœurs pouvaient ressentir. 

Et Yann ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il le regarda et murmura. « Parce que aimer, c'est injuste. » 

Le restaurait était bondé. Ce n’était pas surprenant pour un 14 février. Mais, Yann avait usé de son nom pour qu’ils puissent avoir une table réservée malgré ce soir si spéciale. Martin hésita longuement devant la carte des menus tandis que Yann fit son choix en un clin d’œil. « Tu comptes prendre quoi… ? J’arrive pas à me décider. » demanda Martin en relisant la description d’un des plats. 

« Tartare de saumon, c’est vraiment une tuerie. » répondit Yann avec un petit sourire. Peut-être que Martin fut surpris. Peut-être que non. Il lui sourit juste et regarda la carte des menus. Il prenait rarement du tartare au restaurant. Rarement pour ne pas dire jamais. 

« Je vais prendre un steak saignant. » se décida finalement le plus jeune. 

A sa remarque, Yann se figea un peu et lui répondit finalement. « Je… Excellent choix. La viande rouge t’a manquée en Ukraine ? »

Le reste de la soirée fut plus légère. Un peu d’alcool coula et ils partagèrent un repas délicieux. La nuit étouffait leurs rires quand finalement ils décidèrent de rentrer. Une neige blanche, presque immaculée, recouvrait les sols. Il n’arrêtait vraiment pas de neiger dans la capitale. 

Ils avaient loupé les derniers métros. Tant pis, ils rentraient à pied comme ça. Ballade nocturne dans un Paris vide. Un souvenir qui les marquerait peut-être à vie. Leurs rires naissaient et courraient dans les rues. Le froid piquait leur visage et ils tentaient de le vaincre en se rapprochant l’un de l’autre. L’alcool coulait dans leur sang, déliant un peu les langues, ouvrant un peu les esprits. 

Soudainement, Martin se sentait vivant. Vivant pour lui. Vivant pour la vie. Il se mit soudainement à courir, pour prendre de l’avance sur Yann qui le regardait sans comprendre. Il s’arrêta et forma une petite boule de neige qu’il lança sur son patron. L’autre le regard, incrédule et se vengea à son tour en lançant une boule de neige. Bataille de neige improvisée dans la nuit. 

Ils rirent, longuement et fortement. Eux, des âmes un peu solitaires qui se comprenaient dans leur peine. Si seulement ils savaient l’ironie de la chose. Si seulement ils comprenaient ce qui les liait si pudiquement et fortement. Si seulement ils avaient été moins aveugles. 

Ils s’arrêtèrent à l’appartement de Yann, bien plus proche que celui de Martin. Martin n’était venu ici qu’une fois auparavant, parce que Yann devait déposer des affaires après le travail. C’était incroyablement grand pour un appartement où un seul homme vivait. Son appartement n’était pas aussi grand. 

Ils s’étaient mis à l’abri rapidement car la neige continuait de tomber et qu’une alerte sur le téléphone de Yann les avait prévenu qu’une tempête de neige arriverait sur la ville. « Tu peux pas rentrer ce soir. Reste dormir, ça sera vraiment pas un problème. » ordonna plus que demanda Yann. 

Martin hocha doucement la tête et suivit Yann qui le guida jusqu’à une chambre. Sa chambre. Le plus jeune le regarda sans comprendre. « Où… » 

« Tu peux dormir dans mon lit. Je dormirai dans le salon, c’est pas un problème pour moi et… » expliqua Yann en se dirigeant vers une des portes de la chambre. 

« Mais non enfin, je peux dormir sur le canapé, je vais pas te piquer ton lit ! » s’indigna Martin. Il était trois heures du matin et les deux hommes se prenaient la tête pour savoir où dormirait qui. 

« Martin, ce n’est certainement pas la première fois que je vais dormir dans ce canapé. Tu reviens à peine d’Ukraine, bien sûr que tu vas dormir dans mon lit. Et je te laisse pas le choix, c’est ton patron qui te l’ordonne. » ordonna le plus vieux des deux en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il jugea du regard le plus jeune puis hocha la tête avant d’entrer dans la pièce. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, un tee-shirt bordeaux ainsi qu’un short de sport en coton à la main. « Si tu veux, la salle de bain se trouve à droite. Si t’as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans le salon. » 

Et puis, soudainement, il sortit de la pièce et Martin se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Il se surprit à porter à son visage le tee-shirt et d’être déçu d’y sentir qu’une simple odeur de lessive. Désabusé de lui-même, il se dirigea pourtant dans la salle de bain. Se connaissant, il mettrait ça sous le coup de l’alcool. 

Sans hésiter, il prit une longue douche froide. Le froid brûlait toute sa peau et lui fit un bien fou. Le savon qu’il avait utilisé sentait comme son patron. Il se glissa dans les vêtements qu’il lui avait prêtés avec lenteur et il observa longuement son reflet dans le miroir. 26 ans et perdu. C’était ce qu’il était. 

Il rejoignit l’homme qui occupait le salon. Accoudé au chambranle, il le regardait installer ses cousins ainsi qu’une couverture. Yann se déplaçait en silence sans grande hésitation. Il avait déboutonné quelques boutons de sa chemise. Son jean un peu trop long cachait un peu ses pieds nus. Définition vivante de la décontraction. Martin se racla la gorge, finalement. 

« Oh, le tee-shirt te va bien. On fait la même taille de toute manière. » dit justement Yann, après l’avoir longuement observé en silence. 

« Je me répète mais je peux dormir sur le canapé, tu sais. » insista Martin en se rapprochant du canapé. Il n’hésita pas à s’asseoir dessus, regardant Yann qui se tenait toujours debout à ses côtés. 

« T’inquiète pas, c’est pas la première fois que je vais dormir dessus. » répliqua Yann en s’installant aussi. Martin pouvait voir que la fatigue prenait possession de son corps entier. La remarque mit du temps à être analyser par son cerveau et il allait demander plus d’explications à son ami quand celui-ci dit. « Je m’endors bien trop souvent devant la télé. » 

Et Martin le comprenait, parce que ça lui arrivait aussi. « C’est plus simple d’oublier que son lit est vide quand on dort sur le canapé. » Ils restèrent longuement en silence, dans ce salon. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la fatigue se devinait sur le visage. Leur corps, lent et sans énergie, leur rappelait la longue journée et nuit qu’ils avaient derrière eux. Leur esprit, engourdit par la fatigue et l’alcool, marchait au ralenti. Soudainement, Martin demanda. « Yann ? Est-ce qu’on arrive vraiment à être heureux, sans âme-sœur ? » 

Il remonta son regard brun jusqu’au visage de son patron, hébété. Il plongea son regard bleu ou gris, en fait, dans le sien. Il ouvrit la bouche, lentement, pour répondre quand il se figea. Martin le regardait faire, sans comprendre. Finalement, l’homme déglutit, les yeux grands ouverts et réveillés ce qui surprit Martin. « Ou… parfois. Tu m’excuses, faudrait que j’aille prendre une douche. Va dormir dans mon lit, t’as une tête à faire peur. » 

Martin rigola de sa remarque et oublia en un clin d’œil ce comportement étrange qui avait saisi l’homme. « T’es sûr que je peux dormir dans ton lit ? » 

Ils se tenaient l’un en face de l’autre, sans bouger. Martin pouvait voir le regard de l’homme se poser sur son visage entier. Lui gardait son regard plongé dans les yeux bleus-gris mystérieux. Il aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qu’il pensait. « Va te coucher et ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. » exigea l’homme. Peut-être que c’était la fatigue mais Martin eut l’impression qu’il parla d’un ton incroyablement tendre. Et rien qu’avec cette idée, il se sentit aimé. Ce sentiment remplissait son corps entier et il expira difficilement. 

Finalement, il se glissa dans le grand lit blanc. L’odeur de son patron qu’il connaissait bien l’enivra bien plus que tous les alcools du monde. Sans même qu’il s’en rende compte, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée, se sentant à sa place dans ces draps blancs. 

Il ne sentit pas la présence de l’homme dans la chambre vide. Il ne sentit pas son regard brûlant. Il ne sentit pas la main douce qui replaça quelques mèches rebelles sur son crane. Il ne sentit pas non plus le doux baiser, éphémère et rapide, sur son front. Et surtout, il n’entendit pas ces mots, étranglés dans des larmes. « Je suis désolé, Martin… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S'il vous plait, ne me détestez pas! La partie 4 sera jeudi prochain et... désolée d'avance.   
> (Tous messages d'insulte se font sur mon twitter @stitchwantssea)


	4. Partie 4: Réalité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardonnez moi pour ce retard monstre, la suite arrivera rapidement!

Le lendemain qui suivit cette soirée fut l’un des plus durs que Martin ait connu. Pourtant, il avait été bien dans ce lit, dans cette odeur particulière, dans cet appartement qui n’était pas le sien. Il s’était retourné, cherchant le sommeil désespérément avant de sursauter brusquement. Un regard à sa montre et il quittait déjà les draps doux pour foncer dans l’appartement. Il allait être en retard, définitivement en retard. 

Il se retrouva perdu, pendant de longues secondes avant de comprendre qu’il n’était pas chez lui mais chez Yann. Yann. Yann, lui aussi, il allait être en retard. Il fonça alors jusqu’au salon pour se figer. Tout était vide. 

Rien n’était rangé, il y avait toujours son bordel organisé mais seule la respiration de Martin brisait le silence de la pièce. Coussins et couvertures rangés au bout du canapé. Bout de papier et clefs au bout de la table basse. Martin se pencha doucement, cherchant du regard une trace de Yann. Il y avait tout et il n’y avait rien. 

Il attrapa la note et sourit devant l’écriture empressée de l’homme. Il lui disait rapidement qu’il n’avait pas voulu le réveiller et qu’il était déjà au travail. Qu’il pouvait prendre une chemise dans son armoire, tant qu’il la lui rendait dans la semaine. Qu’il devait rester du café ou que sinon y’en avait un bon à commander au coin de la rue. Qu’il le retrouverait au travail. Et qu’il devait fermer à clef la porte en partant et qu’il n’aurait qu’à les lui rendre dans la journée. 

Martin sourit doucement à la petite note. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Il n’avait pas de raison de sourire. C’était juste son patron qui lui laissait une note pour le prévenir et… rapidement, il se rendit compte qu’il allait être en retard. Il fila jusqu’à la cuisine et attrapa une tasse pour se prendre un café qui était resté tiède. Il n’en but que la moitié avant de se rendre compte qu’il perdait du temps. 

Il courut dans l’appartement paisible jusqu’à la chambre et se figea devant le grand dressing de Yann. Ça semblait gigantesque. Il hésita un peu devant les chemises parfaitement alignées sur les cintres et en parfait désaccord avec le bordel qui se trouvait un peu partout dans l’appartement. Il enfila finalement la chemise par-dessus un tee-shirt qu’il piqua aussi à l’homme. 

Il fila alors jusqu’au salon et s’observa dans le miroir de l’entrée. Son manteau à peine enfilé et ses chaussures à peine à ses pieds, il rejoignit le salon où il attrapa les clefs. Pendant de longues secondes, il regarda le mot posé sur la table basse et prit rapidement la décision de le mettre dans la poche de son manteau. Personne n’aurait à le savoir.   
Il suivit les instructions de Yann et se rendit rapidement à son travail. Enfin, rapidement. La neige paralysait la ville de Paris. De la neige au mois de février, dans un pays où il ne neigeait que trop rarement, le monde allait mal. Les parisiens surpris ne savaient pas comment gérer… eh bien tout. 

Mais ce n’était pas le cas de Martin. Martin qui se baladait encore quelques jours plus tôt en Ukraine où les quelques centimètres de neige en ferraient rire plus d’un. Yann n’habitait pas très loin des bureaux. Le jeune homme se demanda même si ça n’avait joué dans sa volonté d’acheter ce bien. Pendant quinze longues minutes, il sentit le froid frapper son visage. Il repensa un peu à la soirée de la veille. Ça avait été une très belle soirée. 

Quand il arriva au travail, il n’hésita pas et rejoignit directement le bureau de Yann pour lui rendre ses clefs. Il n’avait même pas retiré son manteau, à peine ouvert mais c’était sur le chemin et au moins, ça serait une chose de faite. Il toqua brièvement à la porte close et l’entrebâilla. Face à lui se tenaient Yann et Laurent Bon, visiblement en pleine conversation. Un lourd silence accompagna l’entrée de Martin dans la pièce. 

Même s’il travaillait au Petit Journal depuis plusieurs mois, Martin ne connaissait que très peu l’autre producteur de l’émission, Laurent. Il contrôlait beaucoup de choses et le jeune homme savait que sans lui, l’émission ne tournerait pas aussi bien. Mais, il n’arrivait pas à cerner cet homme mystérieux, qui apparaissait et disparaissait à sa guise, laissant souvent un silence pesant et une atmosphère tendue. 

Yann, son ami et collaborateur, semblait être le seul à savoir lire le véritable visage de l’homme derrière ce masque de froideur. Pourtant, quand Martin les interrompit ce jour-là, l’ambiance semblait n’avoir jamais aussi lourde. 

Il se dépêcha de donner les clefs à Yann. Il sentait sur lui le regard lourd de Laurent qui l’examinait. Yann lui fit un sourire un peu crispé que Martin lui rendit, bien plus éclatant. Les yeux rougis, le teint un peu terne, bien que rougi par sa visible colère, Yann paraissait bien fatigué. Les maquilleurs auront du travail pour ce soir, c’était bien clair. « On se voit… tout à l’heure ? » demanda plus que dit Martin avant de quitter rapidement la pièce. 

La porte n’était refermée que depuis quelques secondes que les voix s’échauffèrent à nouveau, les deux hommes débattant violement sur un sujet étranger à Martin. Il retourna à son bureau, se demandant ce qui pouvait diviser autant les deux amis, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que c’était lié à lui.

 

A partir de cette date, Yann et lui sortirent beaucoup moins. Le plus vieux s’occupait beaucoup de l’émission, manquait de temps. Martin se demanda plus d’une fois s’il ne s’agissait pas de prétextes stupides et un jour, il osa demander à Yann des explications. Le visage de ce dernier s’était figé, perdant toutes couleurs avant qu’il n’affirme qu’il n’y ait aucun problème entre les deux. Martin n’était pas dupe et il lui avait fait comprendre. Alors Yann avait fait des efforts. 

En quelques semaines, ils étaient plus sortis qu’au cours des deux derniers mois. Rappeler à Yann que c’était important de manger le midi et de sortir, ensemble, un soir par semaine regorgeaient inexplicablement Martin de bonheur. Il aimait passer du temps avec Yann avec qui il rigolait bien plus que n’importe lequel de ses collègues. On parlait beaucoup d’eux deux, à la rédaction, d’ailleurs. 

La rédaction entière prise à témoin de leur amitié étrange, personne n’arrivait à la qualifier. On chuchotait un peu qu’ils l’étaient, âmes-sœurs. Mais qu’en raison de leur position, ils le cachaient, difficilement, à leur travail. Leur espoir de bonheur pour les deux hommes se brisa quand soudainement, Martin fatigué de ses rumeurs d’âmes-sœurs, décida de changer les choses. 

 

Il ne l’avait toujours pas trouvé. Il le savait. Dans le fond de son être, il savait que quelque part, dans le monde, se trouvait cette personne qui l’aimerait plus que tout. Ne pas savoir où et qui elle était le tuait à petit feu. Un anniversaire qu’il allait passer de plus, sans l’avoir à ses côtés. 

Ce constat un peu triste lui avait serré le cœur et il avait de suite proposé à Yann une sortie. Il avait d’autre amis, mais peu d’entre eux, pour ne pas dire aucun, savait la peine qu’il pouvait ressentir à ne toujours pas l’avoir rencontré. 

Yann, c’était ce mec super qui arrivait toujours à lui changer les idées. Comme s’il se doutait que cette histoire d’âme-sœur le pesait, pas une fois depuis février n’avait-il mentionné ce mot. Quand Martin passait du temps avec lui, il oubliait même ce que c’était et ce que ça signifiait. Tout semblait tellement naturel qu’il ne s’empoissonnait plus l’esprit avec ça.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, malgré les verres bus et les paroles échangées, après un long silence, Martin en reparla. « Je déteste les âmes-sœurs, je crois. » 

Son regard brun se portait sur un couple à quelques tables d’eux qui se bouffait du regard. Ils avaient bien l’air stupide, tient, mais ils étaient heureux. Stupidement heureux ou heureux stupides, impossible à savoir. 

« Tu sais toujours pas qui c’est ? » demanda Yann d’une voix un peu plus rauque encore. L’alcool n’avait pas toujours de bon effet sur lui. Pour seule réponse, Martin soupira. Martin regardait le couple et Yann regardait Martin. Un long silence s’installa et finalement, Yann reprit la parole. « Tu penses que… ça irait mieux si tu sortais un peu ? Peut-être que ça te changerait les idées de rencontrer d’autres personnes. » 

Sa voix semblait bien hésitante, à cet instant. Les mots que Yann choisissait semblaient lui peser. Martin observa ce visage qu’il connaissait si bien, ses yeux bleus qui tiraient bien plus sur le gris ce soir-là. Ses traits, tirés par la fatigue et le stress du quotidien, laissaient transparaître une certaine tristesse voir même résignation que Martin ne comprenait pas. « Tu penses que ça aiderait à oublier ? » 

Il le vit déglutir difficilement et dire dans un souffle. « Ouais. Essaye de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Pas pour la rencontrer mais pour toi. »

Ils restèrent en silence longuement avant que Yann ne s’excuse et aille aux toilettes. Martin jouait avec son verre où il restait un fond d’alcool. Une fille un peu plus loin le regardait. Peut-être l’avait-elle reconnue, peut-être que non. Il lui sourit maladroitement et elle lui rendit son sourire. Puis, elle détacha son regard du sien et partir rejoindre ses amis. Il but la fin de son verre et expira. Yann avait peut-être raison. Sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi, cette idée lui serra un peu le cœur mais cette étrange sensation le quitta quand Yann le rejoignit, avec deux verres à la main. Rapidement, un sourire s’était dessiné sur les visages des deux hommes et Martin ne se garda de cette soirée que le rire de Yann et son conseil qui parfois hantait l’esprit. 

 

Ce conseil, il le suivit. Chaque semaine où il en avait la possibilité, Martin sortait. Dans des bars, des boîtes de nuits, qu’importe l’endroit du moment qu’il se fondait dans une masse, entouré des personnes inconnues. Il enchainait les coups d’un soir mais au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Chez toutes les personnes avec qui il couchait, il semblait manquer une chose sans qu’il n’arrive à mettre le nom dessus. 

Et puis finalement, au bout d’un moment, il abandonna. De nombreuses rumeurs tournaient à son propos à la rédaction et il savait que Laurent et Yann en avaient entendues parler. Ce ne fut que lorsque Martha le prit à part, un soir après l’émission, qu’il se rendit compte de ce que ça impliquait. Des gens s’inquiétaient pour lui et Yann occupait une place importante dans cette compétition. Il battait tout le monde, à ce jeu-là, Yann. 

Se faire un sang d’encre pour ses amis, c’était un truc qu’il faisait tout le temps. Un truc qui lui rajoutait du stress et de l’inquiétude et tout à ce que sa vie comptait déjà. Laurent ne cautionnait pas. Il était même à deux doigts de convoquer Martin pour qu’il arrête son petit jeu pour remettre Yann sur le droit chemin. 

Il avait tenté de convaincre l’homme qu’il allait bien, qu’il profitait de sa jeunesse. Mais Yann savait. Savait ce que c’était d’être seul et de ne toujours pas l’avoir rencontré. Il savait ce que c’était de vouloir oublier. Et sur ça, Martin ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Alors il lui avait dit de ne pas s’inquiéter. Il lui avait dit que tout irait bien. Il avait un peu pleuré et Yann l’avait un peu trop serré dans ses bras. Mais c’est pas grave. Ça faisait du bien, inexplicablement. 

Et rapidement, il les avait effacés, ces vestiges de larmes. Il avait remis son masque qu’il portait si souvent. Un sourire un peu faux qui illuminait quand même ses yeux. Ça sert à rien de mentir aux autres si on arrive à bien se mentir. 

 

Et donc, Martin avait arrêté les coups d’un soir. Mais, dans cet abandon, il avait trouvé une jeune femme. A peine la vingtaine, le visage encore un peu enfantin et l’espoir au fond des yeux. Elle s’appelait Victoire. Elle était intelligente, Victoire. Elle ne perdait jamais espoir. Elle pensait beaucoup aussi. Toujours un sourire au coin des lèvres. 

Hugo semblait heureux qu’il ait enfin une copine. Il disait que c’était une Victoire. La blague dura pendant des semaines et Martin levait juste les yeux au ciel, ne sachant que lui dire. Même si les deux savaient pertinemment qu’ils n’étaient pas âmes-sœurs, qu’ils n’étaient pas faits pour être ensembles, le couple s’enfermait eux même dans cette histoire.   
Martin sortait moins souvent avec Yann, préférant s’offrir des week-ends avec la jeune femme. Yann en souffrait un peu, enfin, Martin le pensait. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il se demanda un soir alors que les deux hommes se retrouvaient autour d’un verre à quel moment ils étaient devenus aussi proche. Tout avait été tellement rapide mais tellement… naturel. Oui, c’était le mot. Avec Yann, tout était naturel. 

« Yann ? » demanda finalement Martin au bout d’un moment. 

Tout était tellement naturel qu’il n’hésitait même plus à demander tout ce qui pouvait passer par son esprit, tout le temps. « Hmm ? » répondit juste l’autre homme. 

« Tu perds pas un peu espoir, parfois ? » 

La question jeta un léger froid. Oui, il n’hésitait plus à demander tout ce qui pouvait passer par son esprit. Même sur les sujets qui avaient été classés tabous par les deux hommes. Comme les âmes-sœurs par exemple. 

« Avant, ouais, souvent. Mais… plus maintenant. » La voix de Yann tremblait un peu. Plus maintenant. Ça devait être ça, d’approcher la quarantaine sans l’avoir trouvé. Martin avait le temps mais Yann beaucoup moins. Ils restèrent longuement en silence pendant que le plus jeune méditait sur ces mots si vides et pourtant si lourd de sens. « Et avec… elle ? »

La façon dont il avait prononcé ce mot sonna étrangement dans la bouche de Yann. Comme si ce mot signifiait beaucoup plus et beaucoup moins que la réalité. « C’est sympa. Elle est pas méchante. Intéressante même. Elle m’aide à penser à autre chose. On se connait depuis longuement, en vrai. » 

« Tu l’aimes ? » 

La question sortait de nulle part. Martin n’en savait rien. Victoire et lui, ils se voyaient depuis des mois déjà. « On sort ensemble depuis à peine un mois. » répondit quand même Martin. 

« C’est pas ma question. Tu l’aimes ? »

« Un peu. »

Alors que ces mots quittaient sa bouche, une douleur profonde sera son cœur. Comme si quelqu’un le lui arrachait et le piétait juste devant lui sans la moindre hésitation. C’était pourtant lui qui avait parlé, qui pensait ces mots. Il vit Yann reprendre une gorgé de sa bière pour la finir. « C’est bien que tu sois entouré. Je… je vais nous rechercher une consommation. » 

Et soudainement, Martin se retrouva seul, avec une peine qui le torturait. Une douleur dont il ne savait même pas la provenance. Une souffrance qu’il n’arrivait même pas à guérir. 

 

L’histoire de Martin et Victoire ne dura pas bien longtemps. C’est elle qui le quitta. Elle avait beau adoré le jeune homme, elle ne le quitta sans aucun regret. Martin, lui, ne pouvait s’empêcher de se reprocher la fin de cette relation qui, de toute manière, n’aurait mené à rien. 

« Elle m’a dit que mon comportement avec mon travail était trop bizarre. T’entends ça toi, trop bizarre. ‘Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec ton boss’, c’est ce qu’elle a osé me balancer ! En même temps, mon patron, c’est le seul à me comprendre et à me soutenir dans le fait que je l’ai pas encore rencontré. Elle, elle s’en fout en vrai. Elle a 21 ans, elle aura le temps de tomber sur son âme-sœur. Moi, dans un clin d’œil, j’aurai trente ans. Putain, trente ans, tu te rends compte ? Et… »

Martin parlait à Hugo. Enfin, il monologuait. Son ami l’écoutait et hochait la tête au bon moment tandis que Martin continuait de s’indigner. 

« … Mais en vrai, c’est elle qui va être la plus malheureuse ! J’ai aucune raison d’être malheureux, alors, okay, je l’ai toujours pas rencontré, mais je vous ai vous, mes amis. Puis même, vu comment vous avez tous l’air soulagé et comment je me suis senti soulagé quand je vous ai dit qu’on était plus ensembles, ça me prouve bien que c’était la bonne chose à faire et puis… » 

« Tu t’es senti… soulagé de nous dire que tu étais plus avec elle ? » le coupa Hugo avec un air étonné. 

« Ouais. Enfin vous… c’était surtout quand je l’ai dit au boulot. Je sais pas, le dire à voix haute devant toute la rédac… Je me suis senti soulagé, comme si on m’enlevait un poids des épaules. » expliqua Martin dans un soupir. « J’avais l’impression que Victoire m’emprisonnait dans un truc. J’arrivai pas à me sentir à l’aise avec elle, tout le temps. Les seules fois où on est sortis ensembles avec mes collègues, c’était gênant à mort… » 

Hugo resta silencieux, pensif. « Je sais que… c’est pas ton genre mais… ça t’arrive de mentir quand t’es au travail ? »

Martin le regarda sans comprendre avant que soudainement, il se fige. « Tu penses vraiment que… non, franchement ! Je le saurais, non ? » 

« Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, on a fait un reportage sur des personnes qui pensent n’avoir jamais rencontrées leur âme-sœur alors qu’elles sont juste à côté d’eux. Peut-être que t’as pas fait gaffe, peut-être que t’y as pas été sensible… » proposa Hugo avec un air peiné. 

« Non. Ça peut pas être possible. » Martin s’y opposait franchement. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir près de son âme-sœur depuis plus d’un an alors que… qu’il était juste malheureux. Ça lui pesait cher, toute cette histoire et ça depuis toujours. Il n’avait pas pu passer tout un an à ses côtés sans le savoir. Alors, il n’envisageait même pas cette idée. 

Hugo qui le connaissait bien maintenant le regarda juste avant d’hausser les épaules. « Peut-être bien que je me trompe aussi. Mais t’as pas l’air d’avoir changé depuis l’année dernière ? D’avoir changé un peu en bien ? De devenir une meilleure personne chaque jour ? De ressentir des sentiments que tu devrais pas ? D’aimer des choses qui te laissaient indifférent ? D’avoir l’impression d’être vraiment toi et que c’est naturel quand t’es entouré de certaines personnes ? Qu’avoir été loin de Paris pendant ces vacances a été une souffrance ? » 

Les mots d’Hugo faisaient mal. Tout au fond de lui, Martin avait mal. Parce qu’il devait se rendre à l’évidence. Il l’avait rencontré. Et il ne savait même pas qui c’était.


	5. Partie 5 : réalisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne me détestez pas.

Pendant longtemps, Martin ne sut comment se comporter à la rédaction. Quelque part, dans ce grand open-space, se trouvait son âme-sœur. Est-ce que c’était Théodore ? Il avait toujours été sympathique à Martin… à moins que ça ne soit Marie ? Non, Marie, elle était fiancée depuis les vacances. Pierre ? Toujours aussi fou amoureux de Matthieu. 

Est-ce qu’il se torturait l’esprit pour rien ? Sans aucun doute que oui. Hugo lui avait dit de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ça et de laisser faire les choses naturellement. Il l’avait déjà écouté, ce conseil, par le passé, et il finissait avec une âme-sœur à son boulot, âme-sœur dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre le nom dessus. 

« C’est très intéressant, un Martin qui réfléchit… » 

Hugo et ses conseils, c’était vraiment les pires choses au monde. Il fallait donc qu’il fasse une enquête. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire ça. D’abord, il allait devoir trouver le nom de toutes les personnes qui travaillent chez Bangumi. Facile. Il n’avait qu’à soudoyer Antoine. Il aime bien les sushis, lui, non ?

« La légende dit que ça arrive rarement, c’est fascinant ! » 

De toute manière, tout le monde aime les sushis. Ensuite, sur la liste, il faut retirer toutes les personnes qui ont déjà des âmes-sœurs. Faire attention à retirer toutes les personnes dont il est sûr et certain qu’ils ont des âmes-sœurs. Il va pas détruire toutes ses recherches à cause d’une supposition, quand même. 

« Nan, mais sincèrement… il est cassé ? » 

Ensuite, prendre à part chaque personne de la liste et lui dire un mensonge. Tâche fastidieuse et longue mais il avait connu pire. Ou pas. Au pire, il pourrait le mettre sur son CV. Et puis sinon, il n’a qu’à se trouver un stagiaire. Tient, bonne idée le stagiaire. Laurent doit juste pas le choper, pas sûr qu’il soit très ouvert à cette idée. 

« On dirait bien que oui… Vous pensez qu’on doit appeler Yann quand… ? » 

Yann. Ils parlaient de Yann ? Mais depuis quand Eric, Quentin et Etienne étaient autour de lui ? Ils étaient là depuis longtemps ? Etienne, il a sa copine depuis plus de deux ans. Par contre, Eric et Quentin… A part s’ils sont âmes-sœurs… Laurent n’aurait jamais accepté ça ceci dit. Quoi qu’avec eux, ça surprendrait vraiment personne. 

« Eric, j’adore ton tee-shirt. Quentin, t’aurait pas pris un peu de poids cet été ? » mentit sans hésiter Martin avant de soupirer. Bien, deux de moins. 

« Oh tu trouves… ? » demanda Quentin avec un air un peu penaud tandis qu’Eric souriait grandement en remerciant Martin. Le plus jeune se sentit un peu mal, de dire ça mais il devait vérifier. 

« En tout cas, vous me faites sincèrement rire. Même si vous êtes un peu chiants comme collègues. » avoua-t-il. Aux sourires de ses amis, bien qu’ils avaient l’air assez surpris des soudains compliments dont ils étaient la cible, Martin se dit que finalement, c’était bien de ne pas mentir parfois et de dire simplement les choses. 

 

Bon. Trouver la liste de toutes les personnes travaillant pour Bangymi n’avait pas été une bonne idée. Fan de sushis, Antoine avait malgré tout refusé de lui donner cette liste. Soit disant qu’il devait avoir une autorisation. Autorisation qu’il se voyait mal aller demander à Laurent Bon. Le gars était assez terrifiant comme ça, pas besoin de le voir plus que nécessaire. 

Et puis même, il n’avait pas eu le temps de mettre en place ce plan machiavélique et il était passé en mode travail. Mode travail, ça veut dire consacrer tout son temps et son esprit à l’émission. Il partit loin, dans des pays où trouver son âme-sœur était la dernière des préoccupations. Il partit dans des pays en guerre où la souffrance se trouvait à chaque coin de rues. Il oublia même qu’à l’autre bout du monde, son âme-sœur se promenait dans les rues parisiennes. 

Il rencontra des personnes avec des histoires si particulières, si tristes parfois qu’il en oublia même les sentiments qui le prenaient quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était comme ça, Martin. Capable de s’oublier dans son travail, d’oublier ce qui le tenait en vie. 

Pourtant, il y avait bien un moment de la journée où brutalement, il reprenait pied avec une réalité qui le rendait vivant. C’était au moment de filmer les duplex. Quand il en parlait avec sa sœur, elle lui disait que c’était parce que ça le ‘liait’ à Paris, où son âme-sœur devait sans doute se trouver. Qu’il y avait aussi de grandes chances qu’ils travaillent dans la même entreprise et que, de ce fait, insister sur ce lien les rapprochait. 

Pour Martin, c’était surtout des explications à deux francs six sous mais il acquiesçait, n’ayant pas de véritable expérience dans l’affaire. 

Mais, il l’avouait ou du moins, il se l’avouait, bien difficilement : entendre chaque jour la voix de Yann lui arrachait des sourires. Parfois, quand il avait le temps et que les conditions leur permettaient, il regardait avec son JRI l’émission de la veille ou celle du jour. Voir Yann et quelques uns de ses collègues lui réchauffaient toujours le cœur. 

Ça lui manquait, parfois. Surtout quand les conflits sur lesquels il travaillait rendaient son travail plus difficile. C’était intéressant, oui, mais la maison lui manquait. La maison, ça signifiait surtout son travail. Marie qui ramenait des gâteaux le lundi. Eric et Quentin qui rigolaient de tout. Le rire de Yann qui raisonnait pour créer une belle mélodie. Les conseils que les uns et les autres se donnaient. Les repas, le vendredi midi, dans Bastille. 

Toute cette atmosphère bonne enfant lui manquait, parfois. Pas tout le temps, parce que, ne vous m’éprenez pas, Martin adorait son travail : voyager dans le monde pour voir et montrer la vérité, c’était ce qu’il rêvait de faire depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais, Paris lui manquait. 

 

Au bout d’un moment, alors qu’il enchaînait les jours dans ce pays en conflit, il oublia même les âmes-sœurs. Ce ne fut qu’une fois à l’aéroport, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à embarquer pour Paris qu’il se rendit compte qu’il avait été un peu aveuglé par son travail. 

Il observait les souvenirs, dans les boutiques de l’aéroport en se demandant lequel irait le mieux dans le bureau de Yann. Il pensait avoir trouvé la perle rare (une statuette particulière moche qui ferait sans aucun doute rire son patron) quand soudainement, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. 

D’un geste un peu mécanique, il le sortit de sa poche pour voir qu’il avait reçu un message de Yann. Le texte était court mais Martin ne put s’empêcher d’être touché par cette attention. 

_Normalement, ton avion décollera bientôt. Fais bon voyage et repose-toi bien. Préviens-moi quand vous êtes arrivés à Paris. Je t’embrasse, Yann._

Il retrouva Paul qui ne voyait jamais l’intérêt de faire du shopping dans les aéroports. Il leva juste les yeux au ciel quand Martin lui montra la nouvelle acquisition qui aborderait bientôt le bureau de leur patron. Il ne faisait pas de commentaire, ayant l’habitude de leur petit jeu, mais n’en pensait pas moins. Martin le savait mais jamais ils n’abordaient ce sujet, au grand soulagement de ce dernier. 

Martin s’installa dans son siège en appuyant longuement sa nuque contre le siège. Dans quelques heures, il serait à Paris. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le tarmac de l’aéroport et il n’avait qu’une hâte, se sentir à nouveau dans les airs pour rentrer à la maison. Depuis des mois, il considérait Paris comme sa maison. Paris, là où était son âme-sœur. 

Les consignes de sécurités, qu’il avait déjà entendues dans de nombreuses langues, furent répétées. Comme la douce mélodie entêtante d’un disque rayé, elles restaient en tête sans vraiment être entendues. Et puis finalement, la chanson prit fin et ils se retrouvèrent dans les airs. Le monde semblait plus calme, plus beau, de là-haut. La vue relaxait le jeune homme tandis qu’à ses côtés, Paul utilisait son ordinateur. 

Martin observa le ciel pendant une longue heure, en se créant des plans impossibles pour sa grande quête d’âme-sœur. Il écoutait Paul marmonner des paroles sans sens quand il se tourna vers lui. « Dis, tu as déjà trouvé ton âme-sœur, toi ? » 

La question arracha un haussement de sourcil à l’homme qui abandonna l’écran pour se concentrer sur Martin. Ce dernier sentait sur lui ce regard plein de questionnement alors qu’il essayait de se reconcentrer sur le ciel bleu. 

« Non. Je crois pas à tout ça, moi. » La réponse était brutale, si soudaine que Martin tourna immédiatement son regard vers Paul. Il paraissait calme, soutenait le regard de son ami avec ténacité. 

« Tu es… un sans âme ? » demanda Martin avec un air perplexe. 

« Toi aussi, tu es un sans âme. » releva Paul. Et il avait raison. Sans âme, personne qui n’avait jamais rencontrée leur âme-sœur. « Mais oui, je suis une âme menteuse. A la limite, on préfère que vous nous appeliez des âmes solitaires. » expliqua-t-il avant de se concentrer sur son ordinateur. 

Les âmes menteuses, c’était une communauté, un groupe de personnes qui n’avait jamais rencontré leur âme sœur et qui pensait que ce n’était que mensonges. Ils en étaient fiers, de pouvoir mentir au monde entier. On disait que c’était des âmes perdues et que leur âme sœur avait sans doute été tuée avant qu’ils ne puissent la rencontrer. D’autres personnes pensaient que c’était parce que leur âme-sœur se trouvait dans un pays lointain. 

Cette règle ne devrait pas s’appliquer à Paul, vu l’état de son passeport. 

« Je savais pas que tu participais à… ça. » s’étonna Martin. Pendant longtemps, il avait envisagé de participer à ces groupes. Mais les idées parfois un peu extrêmes de ce mouvement l’avaient quelque peu refroidi et il préférait rêver de ce bel amour qui se trouvait quelque part dans Paris. 

Paul hocha juste la tête, pour acquiescer. « Avec mon boulot, je peux pas trop participer au mouvement mais… ça fait du bien d’être entouré de personnes qui me comprennent. » Martin ne sut que répondre à ça. Il réfléchit pendant de longues secondes, regardant les nuages. Tout semblait plus simple de là-haut. Paul se racla alors la gorge et murmura. « Martin, tu vas bien ? »

« Mmm mmm… » répondit juste le jeune homme. 

« Tu sais, j’ai jamais vraiment cru aux âmes-sœurs, moi. C’est que des conneries qu’on nous vend à la télé, à mes yeux » expliqua-t-il. « Tu la rencontreras, un jour. T’inquiètes pas. T’y as toujours cru, y’a pas de raison que… »

« Je crois que je l’ai rencontré. » le coupa alors Martin. Sa voix sonnait étrangement. C’était la première fois qu’il le disait à l’un de ses collègues. « Je suis sûr à 99% que je l’ai rencontré. » 

« Oh. C’est super pour toi, j’imagine. Tu dois être heureux et… » répondit tout de même Paul, bien qu’il ne sache pas visiblement quoi répondre. 

« Et je sais pas qui c’est. » Martin remonta ses yeux bruns jusqu’au visage de son ami. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait comprendre qu’il était en quête d’une réponse sans qu’elle n’existe vraiment. 

« Je suis désolé. » répondit juste l’autre jeune homme. Et ça suffisait à Martin. 

Ils restèrent en silence pendant de long temps où Martin écoutait quelques musiques qui l’apaisaient quand il remarqua que Paul ne lâchait pas son ordinateur. « Tu fais quoi ? » 

« Yann m’a donné du boulot à faire. Il est chiant un peu mais bon, au moins, ça sera fait. » marmonna le jeune homme en s’étirant comme il pouvait. 

Un air perplexe prit place sur le visage de Martin avant qu’il se détourne à nouveau. Paul ne posa pas question. Il connaissait Yann, lui aussi. 

Une fois qu’ils eurent atterris à Paris et qu’ils eurent récupérés leurs affaires, les deux hommes se séparèrent pour retrouver leur appartement solitaire et mort. A peine eut-il fini de défaire sa valise et de s’écraser dans son canapé que déjà Martin s’ennuyait. 

Il savait qu’il avait des choses à faire, des dizaines de choses à faire. Remplir son frigo, prévenir sa mère de son retour, prendre son courrier, régler ses factures et autres papiers administratifs. Mais un sentiment fort le prenait, voulait contrôler son être. 

Sur un coup de tête, Martin se releva, enfila par-dessus son tee-shirt une simple veste et se retrouva dans la rue en quelques minutes. Un peu déconcerté par sa propre attitude, il héla le premier taxi qui passa près de lui. Et peut-être que tout ça, c’était écrit dans un vieux livre qu’on pourrait appeler le destin. Peut-être que c’était aussi les fantaisies d’un auteur. Ou alors, une chance inouïe qui encourageait cette attitude étrange.

Martin s’en fichait. Il donna l’adresse des bureaux et le trajet pour s’y rendre ne lui parut jamais aussi long. Et pourtant, en un instant à peine, le grand immeuble se dessinait dans le ciel de Paris, le laissant immobile et incertain. 

Et, alors qu’il torturait son esprit avec de nombreuses interrogations, se demandant si son propre comportement avait même du sens, quelques personnes sortirent du bâtiment. Et dans ce groupe, un homme se démarquait. Il n’essayait pas pourtant d’être différent des autres hommes. Bien au contraire, son attitude prouvait un comportement presque timide, qui s’opposait à l’aisance qui le saisissait une fois qu’il était face caméra. 

Un bonnet sombre couvrant ses cheveux poivres et sels. Des yeux clairs cachés derrières des lunettes rondes. Et puis un sourire qui se dessinait avant qu’un cri ne s’échappe. « Mais Martin, qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? » 

Le groupe d’homme s’était arrêté. Ils regardaient tous Martin qui sortait de ses longues heures de vol. Les ignorant, il se concentra sur Yann. « J’avais… besoin de venir ici. » 

Entre temps, le plus vieux s’était rapproché et Martin croyait voir dans ses yeux un reflet étrange. Il hocha cependant la tête et puis, il demanda aux autres de ne pas l’attendre. D’un coup, ils se retrouvaient en solitaire, sans vraiment savoir quoi se dire. Yann entrouvrit la bouche et se ravisa à parler. « Tu sembles fatigué. » 

« C’est pas grave. » dit pourtant Martin et il en pensait chaque mot. Lentement, ils se mirent en route vers les studios où Yann répéterait l’émission du soir. Déjà, une cigarette au coin de la bouche fine qui le narguait, parfois, d’un sourire provocateur. 

Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, dehors. L’été Indien qui avait été promis par bon nombres de météorologistes se faisait toujours désirer. Pourtant, une chaleur douce emplissait le corps de Martin alors qu’ils marchaient doucement dans les rues parisiennes pour atteindre finalement Javel, là où les studios d’enregistrement rythmaient la vie de ces personnes. 

Yann, la nicotine au bout des doigts, ne semblait pas avoir changé, pendant ces quelques jours où Martin s’était éclipsé de l’Europe. Et pourtant, comme à chaque fois qu’il recroisait son regard, l’impression de le redécouvrir désarçonnait toujours autant Martin. 

Trop rapidement, ils atteignirent les studios, alors que le silence donnait l’impression d’être d’or. Ils montèrent jusqu’aux loges, dans cette même ambiance pleines de tensions silencieuses. Yann abandonna sa sacoche et sa veste sous le regard de Martin qui occupait le canapé de la loge. 

Martin sentait le regard de Yann sur lui tandis qu’il allait bientôt rejoindre le plateau pour répéter l’émission du soir. Il le regarda à son tour. Face à lui, aussi immobile qu’une statue digne des plus grands musées, dans un tee-shirt à rayure qui rehaussait son regard clair, Yann sembla lui poser une question silencieuse. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il murmura alors. « Martin, t’es fatigué. Pourquoi tu restes ici et ne rentre pas à la maison ? » 

Le jeune homme haussa justement les épaules et répondit sur un ton similaire. « Je suis bien, ici. » 

Yann le connaissait, il savait que quand il avait une idée en tête, elle n’avortait jamais. Alors, il soupira juste. « Si tu veux, il doit y avoir des couvertures, quelque part dans le studio. Ou dans ma loge. Demande à Margot si tu n’arrives pas à les retrouver. Ou rentre simplement chez toi. » 

Martin préféra ne rien répondre aux mots de l’homme qui ne savait que trop faire. Ce dernier le regarda longuement avant de revenir sur ses pas pour lui presser l’épaule, d’une douce manière qui toucha le reporter. « Reposes-toi. » lui conseilla-t-il. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle mon assistance ou… viens me voir. La répétition va encore durer une heure et… »

« Je sais, Yann. Merci. » le coupa avec simplicité Martin. Ils se regardèrent, essayant chacun de lire à travers leur regard les pensées qu’ils se cachaient. Yann hocha la tête et quitta finalement la loge, non sans un dernier regard. 

Martin resta immobile longtemps, ne comprenant même pas ses propres comportements. Il occupait toujours le canapé clair où il s’était déjà assis, des heures entières, pour discuter avec Yann, de l’émission, des reportages, de la vie. Comme une pièce en plus de son chez soi, il connaissait chaque détail de ce lieu où Yann semblait habiter aussi souvent que son salon. 

Brusquement, il se leva et sans vraiment hésiter, enfila le sweater qui restait accroché à l’un des cintres, à côté des possibles tenues que Yann porterait ce soir. Il observa les tissus coûteux et se fit une note de proposer à Yann la première tenue. La seconde ne supporterait sans doute pas assez ses yeux. 

Il se réinstalla, toujours en silence, et au fond de lui, des questionnements prenaient naissance. Il repensait aux mots que Paul lui avait dits. Savoir que son ami se considérait comme une âme menteuse et qu’il n’en avait pas eu la moindre impression torturait un peu son esprit. Mais après tout, c’était bien normal, non ? 

Alors, un doute s’immisça dans son esprit. Peut-être en connaissait-il d’autres ? Peut-être y avait-il dans son cercle d’amis proches des gens qui ne croyaient pas du tout en tout ça, à l’amour au premier regard, à ces relations d’âmes-sœurs qui changeaient bien des vies. On disait même que parfois, le fait de tant les haïr empêchait les hommes et femmes de dirent la vérité à leur âme-sœur, s’il avait un jour la chance de les rencontrer. 

Sans même qu’il s’en rende compte, Martin sombra dans un sommeil doux. Les mots qui le réveillèrent n’aspirèrent certainement pas à le sortir de cet état. Bien au contraire même, la voix de Yann, source de son réveil, restait basse. Quand il papillonna des yeux, c’était pour apercevoir Yann qui se faisait maquiller. A son plus grand désespoir, il se rendit compte qu’il avait enfilé la deuxième tenue.

La maquilleuse finit enfin son travail et Martin remarqua qu’elle avait fini en avance, pour une fois. « Oh Martin, t’es réveillé. » dit juste le présentateur en lui souriant. 

C’était impressionnant tout ce qu’on pouvait faire avec du maquillage, Yann paraissait moins fatigué comme ça, plus rayonnant. « L’émission parle de quoi, ce soir ? » 

« Surtout de la manifestation des âmes menteuses à Paris. » répondit-il d’un ton un peu désinvolte. 

Peut-être est-ce le destin ? Ou peut-être qu’avant, il ne faisait pas attention à ça ? « Yann je… tu savais que Paul… » 

Si Paul voulait que ça reste un secret, avec cette transition et cette hésitation, ça n’en resterait pas un bien longtemps. Alors qu’un sentiment de gêne et peut-être même de regret rongeait Martin, Yann le coupa avant même qu’il ait le temps de lui dire d’oublier ces mots. « Oui, je sais. » 

Un grand soulagement prit Martin et ils restèrent en silence pendant de longues secondes avant qu’à nouveau, sa voix brise l’atmosphère peu légère. « Je le savais même pas. On est amis depuis des années et je le savais même pas. » 

Une petite moue gênée au coin du visage, Yann se rapprocha pour s’accroupir, jusqu’à ce que ces yeux soient au même niveau que ceux de Martin. « Martin, arrête de t’inquiéter avec ça… » 

« Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à faire parti de ça ? » La question s’échappa avant même que Martin ne s’en rend compte. Le visage se tendit légèrement avant que sa voix douce ne résonne à nouveau dans la loge. 

« Il y a eu des temps plus durs où j’y ai pensé mais au bout d’un moment, on prend juste… l’habitude d’être seul et… » 

Et même si on pouvait croire que cette question ne connut jamais de véritable réponse, il avait suffi à Martin de regarder le ciel dans les yeux de Yann pour comprendre. Ces mêmes yeux qui l’avaient si souvent observé, dans lequel il s’était si souvent oublié. 

L’assistante de Yann brisa alors ce moment. « Yann, deux minutes. » avant de disparaître à nouveau. 

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes avant qu’ils se lèvent d’un même mouvement. Au loin, on entendait le brouhaha par la porte entrouverte. Sans qu’il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Martin repassa d’une main hésitante les pans de la veste du plus vieux. Il n’était sans doute pas expert en mode mais il était toujours aussi persuadé que l’autre veste rendrait Yann encore plus beau ce soir. 

Pourtant, il s’apprêtait à chuchoter l’inverse. « Tu sais, j’aime… bien… l’autre veste ? » 

Son propre comportement le figea, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait ça. Ca n’avait pas de sens, il voulait lui dire qu’il n’aimait pas cette veste. Pas qu’il aimait l’autre. Yann, insensible à ses questionnements, sourit. « Et moi, j’aime bien celle-là. » dit-il en désignant la veste qu’il portait. 

Il se décala finalement de lui alors qu’on entendait au loin Margot qui hurlait « Une minute ! » 

Complètement insensible à la jeune femme, il se dirigea vers la porte avant de s’arrêter et de dire avec un sourire en coin et une voix très douce. « Mais si tu veux, demain je peux mettre l’autre. » 

Martin le regarda et hocha doucement la tête. Un doute s’immisçait dans son esprit. Tout allait si vite et il se demanda si finalement, il n’avait pas déjà toutes les cartes en main. Un frisson le prit et il refusait d’admettre l’impensable. Alors, pourtant, il se précipita vers la porte qui était resté entrouverte après le passage de Yann. 

Sans une hésitation, il cria le prénom de l’homme qui se trouvait à l’autre bout du couloir, parlant avec son assistante qui le prévenait de plusieurs choses liés à l’émission. Il devait lui dire, il devait savoir, il devait lui mentir. Et alors qu’il voyait Yann à l’autre bout de ce long couloir, qui attendait qu’il parle, un air perplexe que Martin reconnaissait sans même avoir à le voir, il s’apprêta à crier des mots qui brisaient un peu son cœur. Pourtant, ce sont l’exact opposé de ces mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, illuminant le visage du présentateur d’un trop beau sourire. 

« Moi aussi, tu m’as manqué ! » cria-t-il en retour avant de rentrer dans la salle d’enregistrement où le public applaudit la présence du présentateur. 

Et dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de lui, un jeune homme pleurait, appuyé contre un mur, dans un pull qui n’était aucunement le sien. Un mélange d’émotion si contradictoire et violent le saisissait, lui retournait le ventre et l’esprit. Et dans un élan soudain, il s’enfuit des studios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne me détestez pas. Toutes insultes peuvent se faire via les commentaires ou mon twitter @stitchwantssea (il en est de même pour mes possibles retards.)


End file.
